A Father's Vengeance
by PsYcHoRoAcH
Summary: The story of Jessie Cena picks up where it left off, she's pregnant and going through many changes. What happens when something happens to throw a wrench into what is supposed to be one of the happiest times of her life?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue  
"Ugh honey" Jessie groaned from where she was laying on the couch watching something on tv. **

**"Yes cherie?" Sylvain asked, sticking his head out from where he was in the kitchen making dinner. **

**"When're daddy and Trish supposed to be here?" she asked, looking over at him with a slightly uncomfortable look on her face.**

**"In a little while" he answered. "John told me about 5 or so because Kevin has karate tonight". **

**"Oh ok" she said, struggling to stand up.**

**"Cherie?" Sylvain questioned, looking at her with a matching look on his face, as he wondered what she was doing.**

**"I have to pee" she said, managing to get into a standing position. "Plus I'm going to make sure Rosie's dressed and all". With that she made her way upstairs. After she did her business in the bathroom she went into Rosie's room. "Baby are you ready? Grampa, gramma, and Kevy'll be here in a little bit".**

**"Havin' twouble tyin' shoe" Rosie said, trying to tie the shoe, only managing to knot the laces. **

**"Here baby" Jessie said, helping her unknot and tie the shoe before tying the other one for her. "Come downstairs ok? That way you'll be down there when they get here". **

**"Otay mama" Rosie answered, skipping happily downstairs. About an hour later, promptly at 5, John and everyone got there. Rosie excitedly went and answered the door, barely able to open it since she was a bit too short. "Gampa! Gamma!" she exclaimed, throwing herself into John's arms, who welcomed her happily. **

**"Hey babydoll how are you?" he asked, carrying her over to the couch.**

**"Fi'e" she answered, playing with the front of the jersey he had on.**

**"That's cool" he said, bending over to kiss Jessie. "How are you babygirl?" **

**"Fine daddy" she said, smiling halfheartedly at him. "Just being kicked repeatedly in the stomach".**

**"Been there done that" Trish joked, bending to hug her. "Sucks don't it?" **

**"Yep" Jessie answered. **

**"Don't worry" John said, what he thought was soothingly. "You only have about 3 more months left right? That's not so bad it'll be here before you know it".**

**"You try carrying a 9 pound object in your stomach and then after 9 months of it kicking your bladder all the time and making you eat alot of crap you don't normally eat then you can shove it out of your di..." Jessie said before John interrupted her. **

**"Yeah I get your point" he said, holding his hands up in defeat. "So I'm guessing today's not been a good day".**

**"No" she mumbled, trying to get comfortable on the couch. "It hasn't".**

**"Sorry" he said lamely. **

**"Its ok" she said. "Its not your fault, its his". Sylvain who had just walked into the room rolled his eyes a bit.**

**"Here we go" he mumbled in French, forgetting that Jessie was quite fluent in it.**

**"Shut up" she shot back, also in French. **

**"Dinner's ready" he told everyone, a fake pleasant smile on his face. **

**"Good I'm starving" John said, standing up and walking with Rosie toward the dining room area as Sylvain helped Jessie stand up. **

**"Did you make all this?" Trish asked, looking at the food spread out on the table.**

**"Oui" Sylvain answered. "I did". **

**"Wow looks good" she praised, helping Kevin scoot up to the table in his chair. Once she did she sat down and fixed him a plate before fixing her own.**

**"So babygirl how soon after you have the baby are you going back to work?" John asked, taking a big bite of the food on his plate.**

**"I dunno" she mumbled. "Stephanie said I have the option of taking 3 months off after, I'm just not sure I want to take that long. I may just take the 6 weeks they recommend that you rest and go back".**

**"Yeah" he said. "You know, everyone's missed you backstage, they ask me about you all the time". **

**"Aww" she cooed, a smile on her face. "That's nice. Makes me want to get back even more now". **

**"Shelton and Mickie said something about coming to see you soon" Trish told her. "They're supposed to be in Boston in about 5 weeks I think for an autograph signing so they said they might stop by".**

**"Yay" Jessie cheered, smiling widely. "Maybe Mickie and I can go shopping".**

**"Will you want to?" Sylvain asked, laughing. "You get tired coming down the..." he trailed off and quit laughing when he saw the look on her face.**

**"I'm sure she'd like that" Trish said, trying to diffuse the situation.**

**"I'll call her in a few days to talk to her about it" Jessie said, smiling at the woman she considered her mom. "Maybe we can do some shopping for the baby, I still need to get some clothes and stuff. Gah I'm so glad that we know its a boy, that waiting thing sucked".**

**"Yeah Kevin was like that" Trish laughed. "He took forever to turn around so they could tell that he was a boy". Throughout the rest of dinner everyone made small talk, laughing and reminiscing a bit about everything. **

**"Cherie" Sylvain said, once they had left. "I'm going to go out, Rene is meeting me at a bar and we're going to have a few drinks".**

**"Why don't you invite him here?" she suggested. "I haven't seen him in a while, it'll be fun".**

**"Oui, but I don't want us being too rowdy around you or Rosie" he said, looking at her sheepishly. "Plus its late and Rosie's going to sleep soon and all..."**

**"Oh ok" Jessie said, her expression falling a bit. "Alright well I'll see you later I guess".**

**"Oui" Sylvain said, kissing her cheek. "Bonne nuit". Once he was outside and in his car he got his cellphone out and dialed a number. "Hey I'll be there in a few minutes". **


	2. Chapter 2

"Then I have to do a promo with him" Sylvain rattled as he stuffed a french fry into his mouth "you know I am liking this push". He looked at Jessie who was stirring her milkshake with her straw "are you ok Jessie?"

"Yeah" she muttered shakily, not really focusing on what he was saying.

"Jessie" he said, knowing she wasn't paying attention "I am selling the house and we are going to live in a barn".

"That's fine" she replied, looking down at her now 8 month pregnant belly.

"Jessie" Sylvain said in what he hoped was a stern voice "tell me what is wrong".

"Nothing" she mumbled, still not looking up at his face.

Deciding to take a different approach Sylvain got up out of his chair and bent down on the balls of his feet beside hers. "Peeking boo" he said, trying to see her face.

"I want my daddy" she whispered, as tears made their way from her eyes.

"Did I hear my name being called?" Jessie heard from behind her. She looked and saw John standing there with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Daddy" she cried, getting up and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey hey what's this?" he asked, maneuvering them so that he was sitting and she was in his lap.

"This kid is going to have to come out of me" she said, trying not to let herself get too worked up.

"Babygirl you just got like 3 weeks left" John said patiently,  
remembering how Trish was when she was 8 months pregnant.

"It's going to hurt, and it's all his fault." She cried, pointing back at Sylvain who just looked at her shocked like.

"How is it my fault?" he asked incredulously, ignoring John who was making motions for him to shut up.

"You're the one that got me pregnant" Jessie yelled, as John held her tightly on his lap, to keep her from bashing Sylvain upside the head.

"Yes but it takes two to polka" Sylvain pointed out. Grabbing her milkshake, Jessie threw it at his chest, and smiled in satisfaction when it covered his attire for the night.

"Jessica" John chided as Sylvain stormed off.

"Well he pissed me off damn it." Jessie said, resting her arms on her belly.

"So you throw a milkshake on him?" John asked "Jessie that was probably his only gear for tonight. He's right though its not like he needs to take total responsibility for you being pregnant you WERE a willing participant in the particular sexual escapade that resulted in the pregnancy".

"So?" she replied stubbornly.

"You need to apologize" he told her pointedly.

"Like hell" she replied, standing up slowly.

"Sit back down" John said, pulling her back on his lap, knowing that she couldn't move fast enough to do anything "honey this is not Sylvain's fault, I know it may feel like it and I know he's just going to take your mood swings as they come but you can't treat him like shit".

"I don't know why I should be the one to apologize though. It was HIS little swimmers that got me pregnant" Jessie grumbled, not looking up at John, but down at her huge belly.

"You were the one that let his little swimmers inside your body" John pointed out.

"Ugh, why are you on his side? I'M your daughter." Jessie said,  
feeling her defenses lessening a bit.

"I'm not on his side" John said, rolling his eyes "God you're so much like me it isn't even funny. I just know what's right and what's wrong".

"Well you sure are acting like you're on his side" she grumbled,  
before looking up at John. "Fine, I'll go apologize to him" she relented, as John helped her to stand on her feet.

"I want you to be sincere about it though" John said, looking her right in the eyes "don't just be doing it because I told you to".

"Fine, I'll be sincere." Jessie told him, walking out of catering and rolling her eyes in annoyance, leaving John to hope that she was telling the truth there.

"Let's hope it gets better and not worse" he muttered, grabbing a bottle of water.

XXXXX

Stomping down the hall, Sylvain was angry about what Jessie had done. He couldn't believe she had dumped a milkshake on him for one innocent little comment. Grumbling to himself he didn't see the body standing in the doorway of his locker room until the person spoke up. "Bad night?"

"Oui" he muttered, sparing the person a glance as he brushed past them into the room.

"I'm sorry" the person said sympathetically. "What happened?"

"What always happens?" he grumbled. "Jessie happened".

"What'd she do now?" Sylvain sat down and wiped some of the milkshake off of his body before answering.

"She was on my case about her being pregnant again" he started. "And I told her it took two to polka and she got mad and threw her shake on me".

"You know I hate when you're upset like this" the voice said, taking on almost a seductive tone as the person walked over and trailed their nail down the milkshake covered torso of Sylvain, putting their finger to their lips and licking it off before continuing. "How about we go into the shower and relieve your stress".

"Mmmm oui" Sylvain mumbled, standing up and walking to the shower area. "Candice you always know what to do".

"Of course I do silly" she giggled, helping him strip off his boots and suit.

If anyone had came into the room at that moment they would have heard Sylvain moan as the water came on and Candice giggle again.

XXX

Knocking softly on the door, Jessie waited until she heard Sylvain's voice call that it was open. "Hey honey" she muttered quietly, having had a chance to think of things on her way down here, and realized she may have been just a tiny bit of a bitch.

"Hi" he muttered, looking through his bag for some more tights, a towel around his waist. "Um, can we talk for a minute?" she asked timidly, scared that she had pissed him off to the point that he'd never speak to her again.

"Sure" he said, finally finding a spare pair of tights. He sat on the bench to slide them on while she thought over what she would say to them.

"I'm sorry for throwin' my milkshake on you" she said fidgeting with her rings, that she now had to wear on a chain, cause her fingers were swollen.

"I understand" he said, even though Jessie seriously doubted that he did. "It was your...swinging moods".

"Okay, well I guess I'll let you finish getting ready then" Jessie replied, convinced that he truly didn't understand, and therefore hated her.

"Honey I don't hate you" he sighed "I'm just frustrated right now. These moods are just frustrating to me and I can't wait until they're over".

"Well how do you think I feel? You're not the one that's blown up like the damn Goodyear blimp, and have to give birth to something the size of a watermelon, out of something the size of a damn pea" she snapped, even though she came to apologize, she wasn't going to let him think that any of this was easy on HER.

"...and there goes another swinging mood" he sighed "I'll just leave it because I obviously can't say the right thing now". 

"Well what would you like me to say to you Sylvain? I mean, obviously you're thinking something in that French brain of yours, so spit it out" Jessie demanded, her promise to John going right out the window now.

"You know what" Sylvain snapped "fuck it" he said, shocking Jessie because he was not the type to cuss. "I am so fucking sick and tired of being the soul person to get the wrath of your bitching. You can be around John and Randy and Mark and hell any other damn person in this company and you're all bright smiles and cheery and the minute I say one word to you the temperature drops and you scream at me". He finished changing and turned his back to her. 

"You know what, I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I married your whiny French bitch ass" Jessie yelled, storming over to the door to leave. 'If he thinks I'm going to just stand here and take his shit, heh, I'll knock his whiny ass out' Jessie thought to herself. 

"Me either" Sylvain snapped, making Jessie's eyes widen in shock. 

"Fuck you." Jessie yelled, storming out of the room, and bumped directly into Randy almost.

"Oww" he fake moaned "watch it with that thing" he pointed to her protruding stomach.

"Shut up Randy" Jessie spat moving to go around him, but he grabbed her arm and made her face him.

"Hey" he said, serious now "what's wrong?"

"That stupid asshole in there, can't apparently handle 'swinging moods' at all" Jessie told him, mocking Sylvain's words.

"Huh?" Randy said, confused as he lead them to his locker room. Alexis and the twins weren't there that day because Sydney was sick so they stayed at the hotel. "He's acting like a baby cause I'm all nice and sweet to you and daddy, and Mark when I see him, but as he says, 'When I try to talk to you, the temperature gets cold.' What the fuck does he want from me Randy? I apologized for throwing the damn milkshake on him, and after how he just acted, he's lucky I didn't bitch slap his ass into the next year!" Jessie yelled, pacing around Randy's locker room.  
"Well he has a point" Randy said as he grabbed a towel from his bag "come stand by the bathroom while I shower and we'll talk". 

"Oh my God, not you too?" Jessie grumbled, sitting in the chair Randy had pulled over by the door.

"Hey I'm not trying to choose a side" Randy called over the running water. 

"You sound just like daddy did earlier" Jessie mumbled, getting more annoyed as time went on.

"Well have you thought that maybe we have a point?" Randy asked, keeping the smart ass tone he wanted to use out of his voice.

"No, because you don't have one" Jessie replied stubbornly.

"Yes we do" Randy disagreed, hoping that she didn't run because that would mean he'd have to chase her naked. 'If she decides to leave at least let it be after I'm dressed' he thought to himself. "So what, oh wise one, is this point you all seem to have?" Jessie bit out through clenched teeth. 

"That you need to stop being so mean to Sylvain" Randy said, ignoring her anger "hell take some of the feelings out on me and John we've been there before we can handle it". 

"Why should I take it out on you and daddy? Sylvain is the one that made me like this, so he should be able to be man enough to take it" she told him, as Randy silently prayed that this child would NOT have Jessie's temperament.

"Honey Sylvain didn't make you like that" Randy said, turning his back to her so by some chance if she was looking at him she wouldn't see him roll his eyes "its a part of being pregnant. Unfortunately you can't carry a baby without getting bigger to accommodate it". 

"You know, you're as annoying as daddy. I don't see how Alexis and Trish have put up with you both for this long." She said, shocking Randy slightly with her tone.

"Hey don't get bitchy with me" Randy stated, keeping an even tone "I ain't doing nothing".

"Yet you just said to take my frustrations out on you and daddy, cause you've been there, and you can handle it. Guess you were wrong" she said smartly.

"I can handle it" Randy said "handling it and taking it is two different things". 

"Whatever, thanks for nothing" she said, standing up to leave his locker room.

"Hey" Randy wrapped a towel around his waist "come back here little girl we so ain't through". "Yeah we are" she answered, not turning around from her trek to the door. 

"Hey" he said, catching up to her and putting his hand on the door as she tried to open it "talk to me". 

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm tired of being pregnant, I just realized today that this baby has to come out, and I'm almost certain the kid is going to be bigger than the opening for it. Then to top it all off my husband, for lack of a better term, is being a big baby because he can't handle mood swings anymore" Jessie snapped, she had finally reached her frustration point this day, and it seemed that nobody was safe from her wrath, most of all Sylvain.

"Oh honey quit the martyr act" Randy said "it doesn't become you".

"Gee, I'm so glad I'm being forced to stick around for this" she commented dryly, causing Randy to look at her in annoyance.

"Honey let me make you realize something" he said. 

"What?" she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You can only treat Sylvain like shit for so long before he snaps and wants nothing to do with you" he said, watching Jessie's face go from anger to sadness. 

"Randy, I don't want to lose him" Jessie said, looking down at the ground beside her.

"Well quit treating him like shit" Randy told her. 

"I've fucked everything up, haven't I?" she asked, as Randy pulled her into a hug.

"For the moment" he said honestly "not permanently though".

"He's never going to want to talk to me again" Jessie said, crying softly.

"Yes he will" Randy said, adjusting his towel as he rubbed her back "you just need to make things right". 

Nodding her head, she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes, before looking up at Randy. "How's Syd feeling? Trish said she had some sort of bug" she asked, resolving to get herself in a better mood, before she goes to talk to Sylvain.

"She's" Randy sighed "about the same. She's still throwing up, can't keep food down, feeling like shit in general".

"Aww, poor girl. Matty still keepin you guys on your toes?" she asked, smiling as she knew that ever since Matty had started walking nearly a year before, he had not stopped since.

"Pretty much" Randy laughed "he insists on walking everywhere, and does so until he collapses from exhaustion".

"Guess I oughta go find Sylvain shouldn't I?" Jessie asked, looking up at him apprehensively.

"Might be a good idea" Randy said, wiping the last of the tears from her eyes. 

"Aiight, well if I don't see you before, be careful and good luck" she said, standing on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, in their ritual good luck thing.

"Uh hun I had my match" Randy laughed. "Did you not notice me all sweaty and shit and take a shower?" 

"Oh, well coulda been a pre match shower" Jessie replied, feeling a blush creep on her face.

"Yeah cause I shower BEFORE my match and not after" he said with a laugh. 

"See ya Randy" Jessie said, laughing slightly as she left the Legend Killer's locker room.

She walked down to Sylvain's dressing room and knocked, waiting almost impatiently for an answer. "What?" he asked, sticking his head out of the door "listen I had a tough match tonight and I'm really not in the mood to play let us guess what mood Jessie's in". "Look, can I please come in?" she asked tearfully.

"Sure" Sylvain sighed "why not? My mood could be a bit more sour". He walked in and let her come in behind him. 

"I deserve that" she stated, not wanting to argue with him anymore.  
"Not saying a word" he said as he sat down to put his shoes on. 

"Look honey, I'm sorry. I truly am, and I don't know why I've been so mean to you lately. I love you, and I don't want to let anything come between us, especially not something like me being a bitch at times" Jessie said, sitting on the bench opposite him.

"At times?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at her "does me coming into the room and you saying 'hey look the asshole is here' ring a horn?"

"Hon, it's bell" she corrected, before continuing. "I'm sorry, I know I can only say that so many times, but I am. I mean, I'm hot, fat, and not to mention so damn frustrated it's not even funny". She finished her ranting and looked over to where he was sitting quietly.

"So you can't tell me that instead of throwing a milkshake on me and calling me an idiot?" he asked, feeling like he needed to just let it go but not being able to. He felt as if she had bitched to him enough that he had the right to bitch to her. 

"I don't know why I didn't just tell you that. Look, if you want me to stay in another room, I'll take Rosie and go stay with dad and Trish for a few nights" Jessie said, moving to slowly stand up.

"No" he said, lightly grabbing her wrist "I don't want that". 

"Is this going to be the end of us?" Jessie asked, though her voice wasn't much louder than a whisper.

"You can't get rid of me that easily" Sylvain wiped a stray tear that ran down her cheek as he pulled her to sit on his lap. 

"So we'll be okay?" She asked, laying her head against his.

"Yeah we'll be just fine" he said "as long as you don't dump anymore milkshakes on me". He was joking but Jessie didn't know it. 

"I said I was sorry damn it" she grumbled, wondering how long he was going to hold that against her.  
"Honey I was just joking" he said, hugging her to him "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you think I was holding a grudge".

"Mk" she answered, shifting around on his lap, to where she was straddling him. Leaning in, she pressed a needy kiss to his lips.

"Wow" he said once she had pulled back. "What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" she smiled, dragging a fingertip around his pecs, causing him to moan.

"Hell no" he said, feeling his body respond to her actions "uh hun". 

"Hmmm." She purred, dragging her nail down to his abs.

"You" Sylvain gulped "you realize that we...Mon Dieu...can not do anything". 

"Hon, there are other things, besides actual sex" Jessie whispered seductively, needing to get rid of some of her frustration. "I can see if Dad and Trish will keep Rosie for the night". She bit his earlobe lightly as she said this, making him shudder a bit.

"Oh fuck yeah" he moaned, not caring where they were "if I can wait that long". 

"Well, we could attempt to start here, but ya know the door doesn't lock, and I don't want ANY interruptions" she said forcefully, grinding down on him.

"Oh fuck go tell John he's keeping uh" Sylvain blanked "uh the kid whether he wants to or not.  
"Alright" Jessie exclaimed kissing him once more, she left him aching for what the evening held in store for them. 


End file.
